


Maid for you

by hidekins



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Maids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: Akko is invited to spend a week at Diana’s estate. Things don’t go exactly as planned. Diakko





	Maid for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Traditionally late as ever, happy birthday bcheddar13! I wanted to get this done much earlier but I got caught up with IRL stuff and episode 23.

**_CRASH._ **

The spring break plans had been simple: when Akko found out that Lotte would be going back home to her parents’ shop and that Sucy would be going to a mountain, which name Akko couldn't remember, to do mushroom hunting, Akko had been left alone in her dorm room to do absolutely nothing during her week off. That was until somehow word had reached Diana that she was on her own and invited to accompany her to the Cavendish estate for the duration of Spring Break. Weighing her options of being on her own in Luna Nova and eating only potato dishes for a whole week or going to Diana's place and get to eat all sorts of delicious meals including, but not limited, to steaks and freshly baked bread, Akko was quick to take Diana’s offer.

It was all supposed to be simple until that ear piercing shatter.

“Miss Kagari! Do you have any idea of what you have done?!” Head maid Anna questioned Akko who stood next to the remains of the broken vase on the floor.

“W-well it's not my fault someone put that thing in my way! How was I supposed to see that if I was walking backwards!” Akko defended herself, pointing at the countless pieces on the floor before pointing at Diana. “Why didn't you warn me?!”

“I did, Akko,” Diana frowned when she was suddenly accused. “But you were so distracted that you didn't listen.”

“Besides, who cares? It was just a vase, there must be like a hundred of those here. Right Diana?” Akko asked with a hopeful voice.

“Just a vase?! Young lady! The  _ thing _ you just destroyed was a family heirloom! It was the very same vase the Cavendish had used to carry healing spring water for the wounded in times of need!” 

“Truly a one of a kind treasure, and you just broke it into dozens of pieces.”

“W-well, it's not my fault someone put such a valuable thing right there in the open!” Akko stood her ground, pointing at the pedestal where the vase had once rested, which also laid broken in the floor.

“And I do hope you have the money to repay for such an invaluable family heirloom. How exactly do you plan to compensate for it young lady?”

Under such an intense gaze from the Cavendish maid, Akko couldn't help but to chuckle nervously and look at Diana pleadingly.

“Anna, I think I have an idea of how Akko can repay for the vase.”

Diana’s tone of voice told Akko that whatever was that she had in mind, it wouldn't be a great idea.

* * *

“Wait, why do I have to be Diana’s personal maid?!” Akko demanded to know as she was getting dressed up in a maid uniform.

“You should be grateful that the Young Mistress has given you this opportunity,” Anna huffed as she finished tying the apron on Akko’s uniform. “You are certainly in no economic position to pay for the vase, are you Miss Kagari?”   
“If that vase was sooo important, why hasn't Diana just fixed it with magic? I'm sure someone as taaalented as her could do it. Or let me try!”

“Unfortunately magic can not fix that vase. To prevent any sabotage or poisoning of the healing water it was made with a special clay that nullified any magic directed to it and its contents.” Anna explained as she kept on fixing details on Akko’s uniform.

Akko grumbled as she tried to think of what to say next and ended up sighing defeatedly. “Well, whatever. At least the uniform’s kinda cute,” she said and looked at the mirror once Anna was done dressing her up. It was a very simple design, like the one all the other female servants in the estate, except this one had a knee-length skirt and a few more ribbons in the collar and the upper arms. 

“Why do I have to be Diana’s personal maid anyways? Couldn’t someone else be that?” Akko stuck out her tongue in slight disgust at the thought of serving Diana as some sort of lackey.

“Yes, Miss Kagari, but the Young Mistress specifically requested it.”   
“Eh?! Diana did?!”

“Yes, she explained to me that because as her personal maid you would not need to do any sort of domestic chores such as cleaning and cooking. She said that you would end up making a mess if you were made to do those kind of tasks.”

“She what?! I am good at chores!” Akko protested and huffed, “Professor Finnelan makes me all sort of things like broom maintenance and cleaning duties!”

“Well, I am certain she also designated you as her personal servant so you could be with her throughout your stay here. I’m sure she would not want her guest doing all sorts of labor and also be away from her.”

Akko hummed in deep thought as a response, thinking about what the maid had just said before she felt a slap on her back. “Ow! What’s wrong with you?!” Akko hissed.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you! Your posture is all wrong! A maid needs to look proper and always have her back straight!” Anna put a hand on Akko’s shoulder and the other on her back and straightened her. “The Young Mistress might have been kind enough to go easy on you but that does not mean I will allow you to be a slouch as a maid! And wipe the horrendous frown off your face Miss Kagari!”

* * *

The little hope that Akko had for something fun as a maid had been crushed by constant berating of the proper etiquette of a maid: how to stand up, how to speak, how to walk, how to breathe, how to brew tea, how to serve tea, how much sugar Diana liked in her tea; the moment Anna had left her sights Akko slouched and let out a groan.

“This is gonna suck, I can already tell.”

“Akko? Is that you? Come in”

Akko covered her mouth as she realized that she had been left right outside Diana’s bedroom. There was no escaping it now. “Y-yeah, what’s up?” she opened the door slightly and took a peek. She almost fell down when Diana fully opened the door.

“I need you,” Diana’s words were so direct but also soft that Akko felt her cheeks get involuntarily warmer. “... to fix my bed, please.”

Akko was about to yell that she should do it herself, but reminding herself of what she was wearing, she instead let out a small groan and walked towards the bed to tidy it up.

“And when you're done accompany me for breakfast,” Diana finished brushing her hair in front of her vanity. As Akko finished fixing the bed she took a closer look of the bedroom. Diana seemed very well sufficient and in no need of a maid; she wondered if she had been always like that or if her stay in Luna Nova had made her like this. Why did she even need her as a personal maid? Akko frowned, thinking of how she could be asleep right now.

* * *

The trip to the dining room had been a long walk of awkward silence. Awkward for Akko at the very least, as Diana simply remained silent as she led the way through the hallways of the estate. Now that she thought about it, Akko would've lost her way in this place just looking for the bathroom.

Once they arrived to the dining room, Diana took her seat near a corner of the table and Akko sat on the other side of the corner.

“Breakfast, yay!” Akko cheered as she watered at whatever could possibly come out of the kitchen.

“Miss Kagari!” Anna’s scolding voice made the brunette jump in her seat, “servants shall eat after the Cavendish have eaten! Now please, get off that chair and-”

“Anna,” Diana spoke up, interrupting the head maid, “it's alright, Akko will have breakfast with me.”

“But Young Lady, as your personal maid I simply can not allow her to-”

“Anna,” Diana repeated her name, this time with a louder voice.

“I-i understand Young Lady, forgive me,” Anna bowed her head and walked away into the neighbouring kitchen before coming out with several other servants to serve breakfast.

“Yay~” Akko smiled as she had her plate served in front of her. A traditional western style breakfast was a welcome change from the starch based diet of Luna Nova.

“Akko,” Diana called right before the other could start to dig in. “Tea,” she said while motioning to her empty teacup.

Akko, while making sure it scraped the floor, got off her chair and took the teapot that was very well in reach for Diana. “How many sugarcubes, Diana?” she asked and tried to keep her voice as calm as possible. 

“That's Mistress to you Miss Kagari!” Anna yelled at her again.

“E-er… m-mistress…” she had to force the word out of her mouth.

“Two, please,” Diana almost sounded pleased, which drew Akko even more on the edge. Doing her best to keep her disgust inside her gut, Akko put the two sugarcubes in the tea and stirred the tea for a few moments.

“Done, miiiiiss… t-tress,” Akko moved the teacup closer to Diana. Diana took the teacup and took a sip from it before putting it down.

Without even a nod of acknowledgement, Akko went back to her seat with a ruined mood. At least the food had been good, even if she had had to serve tea one more time.

Thankfully for Akko the rest of the day had carried on without much nerve wracking duties happening. After breakfast, Diana had retreated to her room and all she had to do hand Diana research material and occasionally put back a few books in their respective spots. They only left the bedroom for lunch and dinner and bathroom trips.

“Well, I suppose it’s time to call it a day,” Diana announced and closed the book she was reading. “Thank you for today.”

“Finally!” Akko raised her arms in celebration and then unceremoniously let out a long yawn.

“Well, I’ll be in you care tomorrow again. I expect you to be here at nine in the morning.” Akko nodded and was about to leave before Diana spoke up again, “oh, and Anna had your belongings moved to the neighboring bedroom, so you can be always be quickly available.”

“Eeeh…”  _ Well, at least I won’t get lost now. _ “Well, good night Dian- er… mistress.”

“Good night, Akko.”

* * *

Two days passed by without any sort of incident. Well, incidents that didn’t involve Akko tripping and spilling tea, knocking off stacks of books, scaring off wild critters for magic practice, or break a table. The only thing that Akko didn’t seem to screw up was stirring Diana’s tea after putting in the two sugarcubes.

“Akko,” Diana put down her book and turned to her personal maid, who was sitting on her bed and idly waving her wand in the air.

“Hmm? What’s up Diana?” Akko didn’t even bother to look at the blonde.

“Andrew is going to stay for tonight, he’ll be arriving just in time for dinner.” Diana got off her chair and walked to her closet and going through her clothes.

“Andrew? Why is he coming?” Akko put away her wand, Diana having gotten her attention. “Isn’t dinner in a couple of minutes too?”

“He’s simply passing by on his way to some vacation home. He’ll be leaving early morning.” Diana explained as she looked between two dresses to put on. She ended up going for a light blue one. “Yes it is, that’s why I’m changing.”   
“Oh, okay,” Akko nodded and hopped off the bed, but before she left Diana spoke again.

“I-I’ll be needing your help to put on the dress.” Akko swore she saw Diana blush for a moment, but Diana had turned away.

“Eh?! W-why me?!” Akko pointed at herself as her cheeks got redder by the second.

“B-because that’s one of your duties as a personal maid. Now turn around and don’t look, I will let you know when I need your help.”

Akko quickly nodded and turned away from Diana; once the latter has made sure she wasn’t looking, she started to undress. Diana felt her cheeks getting hotter and started regretting not just telling Akko to leave. Akko tried to get her mind busy with anything but Diana, so she started to look at anything that caught her attention in the bedroom. Unfortunately, all she found instead was Diana’s reflection on the vanity next to the desk. Her entire face went beet red as her eyes were glued on the reflection on the mirror. Her mind should’ve been telling her to look away but all it could think of how  _ pretty _ Diana was. The brunette let out a relieved sigh she didn’t know she was holding when Diana started to put on her dress.

“Akko?”

“Y-y-yeah?!” Akko felt her heart jump out of her chest when her name had suddenly been called.

“Your help, please,” Diana tapped her shoulder and turned around, showing a zipper on the back of the dress that had yet to be closed. Gulping down her nervousness, Akko’s had trembled as she reached out for the zipper and closed it. “Now, Andrew will be arriving any second now, so let’s get going.”

As Diana left, Akko put her hand on her chest as she tried to calm down her rapid heartbeats and cool off her head.

* * *

By the time they made it to the dining room, Andrew was already on a chair waiting for dinner.

“Andrew,” Diana’s greeting was short and polite with a nod.

“Diana, thanks for having me tonight, you’re a real life saver.” Andrew smiled until he noticed something, or someone, “Akko? Is that you?”

“Andrew! It’s been a while.” Akko grinned and walked up to him.

“What’s with the maid outfit?” He asked as he took a closer look at it, “don’t tell me Luna Nova has been short staffed and has started to turn their students into cleaning staff.”

“What? No, I’m just Diana’s maid,” Akko laughed at Andrew’s assumption. “It’s a long story.”

“Personal maid? Is that right, Diana?”

“Yes, I made her into my personal maid,” Diana began to explain as she sat down, “I doubt she can do any proper house chores so I made her serve me.”

“Huh?! I can do anything if I put my heart into it you know!” Akko crossed her arms and turned away from Diana.

“Well, it oddly suits you, Akko,” Andrew said as he noticed smaller details on her uniform. “You look… better.”

“At least someone knows how to compliment me,” the maid huffed before smiling at Andrew, “Thank you for your kind words,  _ Master Andrew _ ~” Akko bowed and raised her skirt a little bit.

Diana gasped and was about to retort but was cut off by plates of food being served in front of them.

“Oh  _ Master Andrew _ , let me serve you some water,” Akko spoke in a way courteous way that Diana had never heard before and saw her pour him his drink.

The dinner had devolved into Akko servicing Andrew for the whole meal, properly doing so as Anna had told her on her first day, all the while Akko stared at an increasingly flustered Diana. Andrew was slightly confused by all of this, but banter with Akko kept him entertained throughout the dinner.

Diana had barely touched her food before she put down her fork and stood up.

“I’ve lost my appetite, so I’ll excuse myself. Enjoy your meal you two.” She spoke sharply and to the point before pacing out of the dining room.

“Akko, were you trying to upset her? Because I haven’t seen her that upset since Daryl tried to sell family heirlooms to my father.”

“Well… I uh…” Akko found herself at a loss for words. She certainly was trying to throw some jabs at Diana, but she never wanted to get her that angry. “I should go after her,” she whispered before getting up and following Diana. 

Akko didn’t see Diana anywhere from outside the dining room, but her gut told her just where to find her, and her gut was never wrong. Most of the time. Making haste, she headed for Diana’s bedroom.

* * *

 

“Diana?” Akko called out as she knocked on the door of the bedroom. “Are you there? I’m coming in.”

Akko found Diana sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down at the floor.

“Diana?” she approached her slowly, eventually sitting next to her.

“Did you hate it that much?” Diana’s voice was barely a whisper. Akko only made a confused sound, so she clarified. “Did you hate being my personal maid that much? If so, I’m sorry.”

“E-eh? N-no! I didn’t hate it! … that much.” Akko put her hand on Diana’s and tried to reassure her with a small squeeze. “Don’t apologize, I should be apologizing. I tried to upset you too hard.”

“Well, it worked. Congratulations, Akko,” Diana’s voice seemed out of breath. Clearly still upset, Akko tried squeezing her hand again.

“You just seemed so convinced that I couldn’t do a good job that I wanted to prove you wrong.” Akko explained herself, now ashamed of herself for trying to do so the way she did.

“Well, you successfully made me jealous. Good job.”

“Wait, jealous? You were jealous?!”

Diana’s face quickly went from gloom to an embarrassed red. “Y-yes, is there anything wrong with that?!” she snapped, catching Akko off guard. “I invited you here to spend time with  _ me _ and you seem to have the most fun with Andrew! Is it so wrong to feel jealous?!”

For the second time today, Diana had managed to flabbergast Akko. All the brunette could do was stare at Diana as she tried to put together what to say.

“Well, you also made me dress up like this and do all of those maid things.”

“Yes, because Anna wouldn’t have had it otherwise, despite trying to convince her that there was no point in getting so upset over some old vase.” Diana sighed and looked away, finally seeming to calm down. “B-besides, I addressed you as my personal maid so you could keep me company…” she explained as her cheeks remained red.

“Aww, Diana!” Akko threw herself over Diana and pulled her into a hug, earning another bright blush from the blonde. “Still, I’m sorry about all the stuff with Andrew.”

Diana took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I-it’s okay, I forgive you. I was at fault too.”

“Weeell, I’m still your maid you know!” Akko pointed out as she let go of Diana. “Anything I can do you make it up to you,  _ Mistress _ ?”

Diana thought for a moment and started to feel her face getting hotter.

“W-well, Akko,” Diana took a deep breath and looked at her, “w-would you help undress me out of this dress?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm always open for prompts so send a few my way @dekinswritings.tumblr.com


End file.
